


Memento

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy finds a little something that reminds him of Jean.





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Tantrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Tantrum/gifts).



> Written in 2008.

Roy found the cigarette under the bed, of all places. It must have fallen back there during one of their frequent nights together, most likely jarred loose from its pack by the intensity of their sex, which had a tendency to be rather planet-shattering sometimes. _Most_ times, actually.

He sat down on the bed and stared at it for a moment, marveling at how odd it looked on its own, without being nestled in between a pair of familiar lips.  He felt a distinct stirring in body and heart as his mind flashed back to the last time those same lips glided across his skin. 

He loved those lips. 

He loved… well…

With a brisk shake of the head, Roy pushed the thought away. He clutched the cigarette in his fist and walked out of the room, loath to admit even to himself just how much he eagerly awaited its owner’s return.


End file.
